ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Back in the Saddle, Part 2
In Back in the Saddle, Part 2, an entity that surrounds itself in fog-like ectoplasm threatens to absorb all of New York and can't be stopped by the Ghostbusters' equipment. With the world and Thanksgiving at stake, the Ghostbusters have one last shot at saving the day! Cast Garrett Miller Peter Venkman S.I.D.N.E.E. Ray Stantz Winston Zeddemore Janine Melnitz Eduardo Rivera Kylie Griffin Egon Spengler Roland Jackson Mayor of Barkley Bluffs Slimer Captain Tidwell Equipment Binoculars Tilt Table P.K.E. Scanner P.K.E. Meter Ecto-1 Proton Pack Particle Thrower Proton Cannister Proton Pistol Trap Fusion Blast Adapter Ecto-Fire Truck Ecto-Garbage Truck Items Statue of Liberty Locations John F. Kennedy International Airport Firehouse Barkley Bluffs World Trade Center Honest Irv's Wrecking Yard Washington Square Arch Central Park Empire State Building Times Square Plot A few days after the Ecto-Clone incident, Garrett and Peter spent three hours out at sea on a rented boat. Garrett regretting going along and falling for Peter's promise of catching Yellowtail and Marlin. Peter handed Garrett half a Tuna sandwich on rye. A weird fog rolled in. Peter heard a foghorn soon after. He grabbed a pair of binoculars and saw a couple on another boat retreating from the fog. The fog was actually chasing them. The fog finally engulfed the boat and couple and disappeared under the sea. At around the same time, Janine, Eduardo, and Kylie saw off Ray and Winston at Kennedy Airport. As they said their goodbyes, a fog rolled in. Janine tried one last time to get Ray and Winston to stay for Thanksgiving. Winston promised his sister he would visit and Ray was booked to run a workshop at the Paranormal Expo in Miami. Kylie adulated Ray for traveling the country to further the cause of metaphysical research. Ray was touched but noted he was paid a hefty chunk of change. Eduardo rained on Kylie's parade. Suddenly, all east and south-bound departures were cancelled due to extreme fog. Ray sulked about losing the monthly car payment. Janine wrapped Ray and Winston in her arms and asked if they liked their cranberry sauce smooth or chunky. Egon studied Peter and Garrett up in the Firehouse lab. Peter was strapped down to a table. Egon advised Peter to stay quiet so he wouldn't affect the readings being taken. After studying his P.K.E. Meter, Egon was fascinated by the residual readings of the entity they were exposed to. It was unlike anything he ever encountered. The spectral density, alone, was in a state of incalculable flux. Kylie, Eduardo, Ray, and Winston entered the lab. Garrett asked them if it was fog that got their flights cancelled. Eduardo was amazed. Egon updated the others on Garrett and Peter's encounter. Garrett cut to the chase and explained the fog ate a boat. Egon needed more data to form a sound conclusion. Peter was ready to head out on his boat. Garrett passed. Janine and Roland arrived. Janine announced there was a call from the Mayor of Barkley Bluffs in New Jersey. Ecto-1 took off for the Bluffs. The Mayor explained his family owned and developed most of the place into a tourist attraction, especially the waterfront. He took them to a lookout. The waterfront was devastated. The Mayor explained there was a fog one minute then everything was gone. Egon, Roland, and Ray took readings. Egon confirmed what passed through had the same P.K.E. resonance as the one Peter and Garrett were exposed to earlier. Ray looked over data on a laptop and affirmed the entity was immensely powerful. He studied the speed and level of deterioration of the P.K.E. signal and triangulated where the entity would be. It was right where Peter's boat was. On the boat, Kylie couldn't get any concrete readings and walked over to the other side. She found Eduardo and Peter lounging. Kylie shoved Eduardo's chair and ordered him to get to work. Eduardo pointed out Peter wasn't working either. Peter declared he was retired. Winston, meanwhile, was steering the boat and announced an incoming storm. Kylie corrected him. It was a fog bank and it had an ectoplasmic field half a mile wide. Winston wasn't so sure the boat could outrun it. Kylie declared they were riding right into it. She got out the Proton Packs and tossed one to Eduardo. Peter remarked he liked her style. Eduardo thought they were both crazy. Kylie believed there was an ectoplasmic core within the fog they should target. Eduardo looked for some reassurance and asked Peter if the original team came across killer fog all the time. Peter, however, replied it was a new one. The fog approached and rocked the boat. Kylie, Eduardo, Peter, and Winston struggled to keep their footing and fired on the fog. The fog was unaffected and slowly ate up the boat. A tendril grabbed Kylie but Eduardo grabbed hold of her. Peter and Winston shot the tendril. They all soon fell overboard and were forced to ditch their equipment or be dragged down. Eduardo drifted down. Kylie swam down to him and released his pack. They surfaced. Eduardo thanked Kylie. Kylie replied they were even. They watched as the fog finished off the boat. Peter thought about his rental deposit. As they considered what would kill them, hypothermia or sharks, the Coast Guard arrived to save them. Back at the Firehouse, Egon finished placing a 38th and 39th pin into a map while reading off the disappearance of a missing tanker in Spring 1953 and yacht in Winter 1994. Roland didn't see the connection. All the disappearances happened in a confined area. Kylie realized it was all in the Bermuda Triangle. Egon continued, explaining how the Bermuda Triangle had for centuries been an area where ships and later planes mysteriously disappeared. Peter declared the mystery was solved. They all got eaten. Egon preferred "absorbed" and concluded the culprit was an ingestive ectoplasmic entity that shrouded itself in fog. Eduardo countered they were just off the Jersey coast. Egon went over to his computer and took the seat. He revealed a new pattern of disappearances began to emerge about six months ago. The entity began moving north up the Eastern Seaboard towards New York City. Eduardo found it funny the Bermuda was doing the opposite of what New Yorkers did when they headed to Bermuda for the winter. Kylie was not amused. Ray finished a systems analysis of the P.K.E. readings and determined the entity was of a similar class to a demon the original team encountered except this one was in a semi-nascent state of development. Kylie realized that meant the entity was just a baby Bermuda Triangle. Ray likened it more to an adolescent struggling to reach maturity. Until recently, the entity was satisfied with staying in one place and feeding on stray ships and aircraft. Peter joked it turned 18 and wanted to leave home. Egon reminded everyone there were people being devoured in each of those ships and planes. Winston interrupted and motioned them to come up to the roof. Garrett looked towards Brooklyn and observed a fog bank approaching. Everyone took off in Ecto-1. Eduardo wasn't so sure they could do anything since the throwers failed the first time. Ray assured him the Fusion Blast Adapters would provide them the winning edge. They arrived at New York Harbor. Egon wanted to stop the entity as it reached Liberty Island. Winston noted they needed a boat. Peter noticed a helicopter and walked off to talk to an employee. They talked and shook hands. Peter held up a key and waived everyone to come. Winston was surprised the "Venkman Charm" still worked. Peter revealed it didn't so he charged the $500 rental fee to the Extreme Ghostbusters. Egon groaned. Winston flew everyone up. Egon determined the entity would arrive on Liberty Island in two minutes. Winston dropped off Eduardo, Roland, Ray and Egon on the island. Up in the helicopter, Kylie got a reading. Everyone powered their throwers on. The entity crept up the Statue of Liberty. Everyone fired on the entity. Kylie advised Winston to get closer to the statue. However, a tendril got hold of the helicopter. Egon directed everyone to shoot the tendril. The helicopter got free but the statue was lost. Roland was frustrated the equipment didn't put a dent in the entity. Ray admitted it was too big. Egon postulated it simply retreated to regenerate and regroup for another attack... on Manhattan. Roland declared it was time to get some serious firepower ready. Roland, Eduardo, Winston, and Ray went to Honest Irv's Wrecking Yard. Roland decided on a garbage truck and a fire truck. Egon called up the Port Authority and tried to warn them about the entity but he was only laughed at and hung up on. A ferry sailed right into the entity. Passengers evacuated as it absorbed the ferry. The Ghostbusters got to work on the two trucks. The entity absorbed the Twin Towers. A Proton Cannon was mounted on the fire truck. Roland declared the cannon would deliver a proton blast with a 100 times the force of existing weaponry. Egon added the garbage truck would trap the entity once he activated a remote device. The Ghostbusters departed the Firehouse. Egon radioed the garbage truck and informed them the entity would keep on ingesting until its size and density reached critical mass then go quasi-gravitational. Ray realized the entity would become similar to a black hole and draw matter to it. Egon feared even the planet was in danger. Janine interrupted and asked if anyone wanted yams instead of mashed potatoes. Slimer hovered behind her and cheered. Winston and Egon frowned. The teams were barely ahead of the entity. A boy posed for a photograph at the Washington Square Arch. The father grabbed his son and ran as the entity absorbed the arch. The Ghostbusters drove into Central Park. The entity ingested the Empire State Building then Times Square. The Ghostbusters set up in an open field and prepared for their last stand. Egon went into a compartment in the fire truck and targeted the entity. Roland and Ray manned the cannon up above. Peter, Eduardo, Garrett, and Kylie provided supporting fire. Roland and Ray fired the cannon. The entity roared in pain. Winston watched as the cannon's power relay shorted out and the cannon died out. Garrett broke off and went to Winston and Roland. They needed an alternate power source. Garrett noticed a control box nearby. A tendril grabbed Kylie and dragged her away. Eduardo dove for her and saved her again. Kylie admitted she owed him one again. Garrett patched a cable into the control box. Roland and Ray fired the cannon once more. Egon hit the remote device but the garbage truck wouldn't activate. Winston furiously pounded on the garbage truck. The trap activated and captured the entity. Egon radioed Janine and voted for both yams and mashed potatoes. The Ghostbusters cheered and watched as an old vintage German fighter plane flew by. The Statue of Liberty returned to Liberty Island. Manhattan was restored to normal. Ray realized everything and everyone devoured by the entity were being returned to the physical plane. A fighter plane appeared in the city. Captain J. Tidwell peered out. A pirate ship appeared near a naval destroyer. Ships, boats and a blimp appeared. Egon was elated to see thousands get a new lease on life. Eduardo wasn't so happy to see more people in New York City. The Ghostbusters all settled down for Thanksgiving dinner together. Peter reached for a biscuit but his arthritis kicked in. Eduardo teased Peter. Peter assured him he wasn't old then asked Ray to butter him a biscuit. Janine brought over the turkey main course. She revealed the turkey but Slimer ate it. Janine anticipated this and revealed she made a back-up turkey. Slimer groaned. Janine realized Slimer ate it too. Everyone threw croutons at Slimer. He laughed and ate some as they were tossed up. Quotes Trivia *This episode was originally supposed to be a two-part series finale. *Pat Fraley filled as the voice of Ray for two recording sessions when Frank Welker was unavailable.Spook Central "Back in the Saddle, Part 2" Trivia *Winston mentions he was going to spend his Thanksgiving with his sister, who lives in a southern state.Winston Zeddemore (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Back in the Saddle, Part 2 (1997) (DVD ts. 02:51-02:54). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Winston says: "Love to, Janine but I promised my sister I'd make it down for the holidays." *Ray was booked to teach a workshop at the Paranormal Expo in Miami for Thanksgiving.Ray Stantz (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Back in the Saddle, Part 2 (1997) (DVD ts. 02:54-02:58). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Ray says: "And I got a workshop to teach at the Paranormal Expo down in Miami." *Garrett imitates Peter at the beginning of the episode on the boat and in the lab after the airport scene, imitating Eduardo's "I'm a scientist" line. *Peter does a variation on his "Generally you don't see that kind of behavior in a major appliance" from the first movie.Peter Venkman (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Back in the Saddle, Part 2 (1997) (DVD ts. 04:12-04:16). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Peter says: "And I think we can all agree, you don't usually see that behavior in a weather system." *The original Ghostbusters have a 'reunion' with the Statue of Liberty after using it at the end of Ghostbusters II. *The Proton Blaster mounted to the back of the fire truck is reminiscent of the weapon rigged by the freedom fighters in "Ghost Apocalyptic Future". *This isn't the first time a garbage truck was converted into a mobile Containment Unit . On The Real Ghostbusters episode "Bustman's Holiday ", Ray Stantz quickly coverts a whole fleet of garbage trucks into Containment Units to trap the 723 highlander and lowlander ghosts from the Battle of Dunkeld. *After driving into Central Park, the Ghostbusters pass by the Bethesda Terrace. *Surprisingly, one of S.I.D.N.E.E.'s victims was a Fokker Dr.I, a World War I-era German fighter plane. *Another victim appears to be a pirate ship. Up until about the 1870s, pirates would station in the Caribbean then sail north to attack ships off the Eastern Seaboard. *During Thanksgiving, Peter suffers from arthritis in his left hand. References Gallery Episode Screen Caps BackInTheSaddlePartTwo01.jpg BackInTheSaddlePartTwo02.jpg BackInTheSaddlePartTwo03.jpg BackInTheSaddlePartTwo04.jpg BackInTheSaddlePartTwo05.jpg BackInTheSaddlePartTwo06.jpg BackInTheSaddlePartTwo07.jpg BackInTheSaddlePartTwo08.jpg BackInTheSaddlePartTwoBermudaTriangle.jpg BackInTheSaddlePartTwoANewPattern.jpg BackInTheSaddlePartTwo09.jpg BackInTheSaddlePartTwo10.jpg BackInTheSaddlePartTwo11.jpg BackInTheSaddlePartTwo12.jpg BackInTheSaddlePartTwo13.jpg BackInTheSaddlePartTwo14.jpg BackInTheSaddlePartTwo15.jpg BackInTheSaddlePartTwo16.jpg BackInTheSaddlePartTwo17.jpg BackInTheSaddlePartTwo18.jpg BackInTheSaddlePartTwo19.jpg BackInTheSaddlePartTwo20.jpg BackInTheSaddlePartTwo21.jpg BackInTheSaddlePartTwo22.jpg BackInTheSaddlePartTwo23.jpg Collages and Edits StatueofLibertyinBackintheSaddlePart2episodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' ProtonBlastersinBackintheSaddlePart2episodeCollagecopy.png|''(For full size Click here)'' ProtonBlastersinBackintheSaddlePart2episodeCollage2copy.png|''(For full size Click here)'' HelicopterinBackintheSaddlePart2episodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' CityLandscapeinBackintheSaddlePart2episodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinBackintheSaddlePart2episodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinBackintheSaddlePart2episodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' EctoGarbageTruckinBackintheSaddlePart2episodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' NewYorkinBackintheSaddlePart2episodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Category:EGB Episode